The Adverse Effect
by kailleh
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke was a young psychiatrist but aside from that he was one of the best. He was also the newest doctor at the New Leaf Mental Asylum; in that place where circles of insane and sane individuals were not distinguisable he met Uzumaki Naruto...
1. Enter The Haven With Bars

Kailleh: For my faithful reviewers, this is a sasunaru series that I decided to write since I've been dreaming of this plot

Kailleh: For my faithful reviewers, this is a sasunaru series that I decided to write since I've been dreaming of this plot. If someone have already written something a like sorry but it just randomly came up. This ficcie will be using medical terms so I'll put it down the other author's note after a chappie oki oki? I will update faster as I do in my other chappied ficcie because I know how hard it is to wait for a writer to finish her stories. I hope you all appreciate it. Dedicated to Kenmako and Zeta-kun.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own... don't sue me okay? NO MoNeY for my ficcies reviews are all I need.

Title: The Adverse Effect

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke was a young psychiatrist but aside from that he was one of the best. He was also the newest doctor at the New Leaf Mental Asylum; in that place where circles of insane and sane individuals were not distinguisable he met Uzumaki Naruto. A case everyone had failed to solve. So it was Sasuke's chance to show his skills to solve Uzumaki's case... or would he just suffer its adverse effect?

Warning: Angst... ah yaoi... um... torture... violence... badly made plot... you've been warned!

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

_Unit I_

_Enter The Haven With Bars_

_(Prolugue)_

They said the world's full of demons, entities succumbed humans as their preys. In the acient times, people believed that illnesses were caused by sins, that sickness was a punishment from their Gods. Then as Christianity first revolved around the earth, primitive beliefs and superstitions focused demons were the caused.

Mentally ill people at those times were treated salvagely as of animals; shamans drilled holes to human skulls to let the bad spirit get out, incarceration in room-like-cage, starvation to death and other inhumane treatment.

But was it really demons that did such? Or these patients worsened because the human understanding was limited at that time. That these people saw the one treating them as the real demons.

Asylums then emerged offering mentally ill patients a place of safety... or was it really safe? They were beaten, starved and some of them were raped. Institutions that promised safety, served as a living hell for the mentally ill.

Morality was a make believe word that caged patients, even mentally incompetent they had rights over this word but in the end suffered with that. They had suffered badly...

Near the new century moral treatment was finally established, a haven for the mentally ill was finally opened to protect them. Now, they had a place that could be close as home...

New Leaf Mental Asylum, one of the most productive place a mentally ill could be place in. This hospital provided almost everything to cure their patients, and if not, to promote patient's optimum level of functioning. This was one of the best treatment place in the world and only the doctors with exceptional skills could be hired, the mental asylum was all praised... but it hide something off the peering eyes of strangers. A dark secret that could be its downfall.

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Uchiha Sasuke, 23 year old, was the youngest and the newest psychiatrist New Leaf Mental Asylum had hired. Ebony lock crowned his head that contrasted his fair complexion, strong nose placed under the middle of a pair of onyx eyes. He was positively a looker and a living genius, blame it to his family blood.

The Uchiha clan was known for their good looks matched with high IQ, they mostly revolved their lives with handling family business. But Sasuke, unlike the other family members, took the path of human care service. He became fascinated with insanity.

For the young Uchiha, delving in human mind was a challenge. And entering the labyrinth of an insane person mind brought him sick pleasure that sometimes, Sasuke thought that he could relate better to his patients other than the sane ones. He chose this path where he found satisfaction of himself as a human who could interact.

Being hired in one of the best mental asylum was the greatest pristige Uchiha Sasuke had received, it was as if he was given a wish toy for christmass, he was elated.

And now here he was, standing infront of the large white gate of New Leaf Mental Asylum, ready to start his first day. The gate automatically slid open letting the Uchiha enter the highly gaurded place, this was the beginning of new chapter of his career.

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

The director stared outside his window, yellow snaked eyes focused on the lone figure walking along the large path toward the entrance of the asylum. Sick smile appeared on his lips, "Is he the one who will be handling the Uzumaki's case?"

The ashen haired man near the office door adjusted his glassess as he read the files on his hand, "Yes, Uchiha Sasuke-kun. Graduated with flying colors at an early age of 18... a boy genius who solved difficult patient's cases. An Uchiha, what should we expect but perfection."

Long tongue with split tip licked drying lips, "He's perfect."

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Kailleh: Yeah, I know short but you all know that my first chappie is supposed to be short! I hope my readers will like this! I got lots of ideas for this one and is more serious than my others. **Please review!! Tell me what you thought!! Guys please!! **I will be updating according to my reviewers… hehehehe


	2. Twisted Theatre

Kailleh: Hi pipz thanks for those wonderful reviews… hope you all continue to read and review…

Kailleh: Hi pipz thanks for those wonderful reviews… **hope you all continue to read and review…**

Disclaimer: Nope don't own... don't sue me okay? NO MoNeY... for my ficcies, reviews are all I need.

Title: The Adverse Effect

Warning: See unit 1... I'll add something if it's needed.

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

_Unit 2_

_Twisted Theatre_

_(We All Act Good)_

A large room with nothing but a white cushion in the middle, tiled white floor tainted by nothing but the scent of spilled drugs, walls covered by soft foams also in the purest color, a small high window where light enters shadowed by metal bars embeded for protection, a single metal door with no handle from the inside of the room and only its rectangular eye-hole served as a portal to the other side.

Nothingness...

Pure untainted nothingness...

A boy, seventeen at age, stood at the middle of this white room. His sunkissed complexion contrasted his large hospital gown, its head hole slipped at one of the young's shoulders. His hair was bright blonde spiked un in fashion that it was not combed, small poited nose perfectly placed above pinkish lips, eyes in sky's color with a more darker blue scattered and embedded in them... a someone who had the apperance of light and sun ray, why was the boy standing in the room of nothingness, a room with no life as its ambiance?

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

"Uchiha Sasuke-san, it is a pleasure to meet you and be able to work with you..." the director greeted and motioned Sasuke to take a sit, the pale man with long black hair stood from his chair and walked around his table to stand behind the Uchiha.

"I've heard so much about you. So young yet so skilled in helping this people who are mentally incompetent..."

Sasuke felt shiver when the man leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Will you show how skilled you are? Sasuke-san?"

The Uchiha answered, his voice firm and clear, "Yes Orichimaru-sama, your asylum have contacted me to work here and to focus to this one person your secretary have described as traummatized."

"Ah yes, Uzumaki Naruto-kun. He is my godson... after his parents died he have stopped talking and closed himself to others... his parents died in an accident... but the police thinks it is not. He is the only survivor, the only witness what had happened."

"The incidence in the Namikaze compound five years ago and until now the case haven't been solved." Sasuke said recalling that incidence five years ago, he had just finished college then when he heard about what happened. It was all over the news for Namikaze Minato and his lover Uzumaki Kushina died, they were the top in the medical field; Minato an orthopedic doctor and Kushina a psychiatrist. They had a son but never did get married for some reasons and that said son was the only one who had survived when their house was consumed by fire.

"Naruto-kun haven't said a word after that tragic incidence, he just closed down from the others... he tried suicide for four times already, luckily we been able to save him just in time." Orochimaru sat back to his chair, hands clasped together on his table, while he told Uchiha the boy's chaotic history, Sasuke didn't see any hint of sadness for his godson. It weirded the Uchiha.

"I will solved this case." Sasuke promised without any hesitation on his voice, he after all an Uchiha. Uchihas never failed.

"Yes, that is the reason you are here. You can leave now one of my doctors is waiting for you outside. He'll be touring you around."

"Thank you Orochimaru-sama."

And with that Sasuke left the man for the door, once outside Sasuke was greeted by a man with an eye patch in his left eye. "Yo."

The Uchiha nodded in acknowledgement but didn't utter a word, the man chuckled and scratched his silver hair. "Not much of a talker are you? I'm Hatake Kakashi, I'm head of the Personality Disorder ward. You are Uchiha Sasuke I presume?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, nice meeting you..."

"The asylum as you know takes in patients with different mental problems, we are under two main division: the Psychotic Ward and the Neurotic ward. Under it are the different minor wards." Kakashi explained as they started to walk along the halls of different offices.

"The first floor contains all the offices of the therapists and doctors here and also the emergency and infirmary units. You'll meet the others when you see them and may I warn you! Some of us are more twisted than the patients here." the last statement was meant to be a joke but it came with more malice than Kakashi intended. Sasuke didn't comment and just followed him to the elevator.

They arrived the second floor and Sasuke found that it was not like most of the mental asylum, it looked like a highschool dorm. "This is the Neurotic ward that is divided in to seven ward, in here you can see the dorms of Anxiety-Related disorder, Phobic disorder, Somatoform disorder and Dissociative disorder. Males and females are in different rooms, one room consists of two beds." The patients were outside of their rooms, casually talking to each other as if they weren't in a wacko hospital. They almost seemed normal.

They then went to the third floor and Sasuke found that it was the same as the of the second floor, in this floor the Uchiha could see some patient with very skinny bodies looking nervously at others, some where at the hall way not moving in what seemed to be ageless position, others were talking to themselves and glacing at their side suspiciously.

"This is the other division of Neurotic ward, you can find the dorms of patients with Eating disorder, Sexual disorder and my ward the Personality disorder." when Sasuke nodded they proceeded to go back to the first floor, the Uchiha was confused because he hadn't been brought to the Psychotic ward.

As if reading his mind, Kakashi begun, "At the fourth floor are the Therapy rooms and the cafeteria where the patients eat, and the fifth floor handle the whole Psychotic ward but you need a pass to enter that ward."

"Where is my patient then? Uzumaki Naruto?" asked the Uchiha remembering his purpose there.

"Oh yes! That's the place we're going." Kakashi smiled and lead the way to another elevator, it was weird the elevator only goes to one floor. The basement.©©When they arrived the security gaurd both checked their bodies before letting them in. The basement was dark, only lighted by dim blue light, the place consisted with a single hall way with rooms on its both side covered by heavily placed metal doors.

"What's this!! A visitor!! Hatake! Who's that hottie can I fuck him!!"

"Shut up!! He's here to kill us!! You CIA!! Curse you!!"

"Die in hell all of you!! Kneel before my power!!

Shouts filled Sasuke's ears but he ignored it until the arrived infront of the last room, Kakashi faced him and in a stern voice he said, "This is where he is. Uzumaki Naruto." the silver haired man open the door and they both entered the room.

Sasuke stared at the young boy sitting at a white cushion staring blankly at them, the first thing the young psychiatrist noticed was the boy's eyes that was in a color that could put the sky in shame. The boy's look so small and alone in that large room, he seemed so fragile... so naive...

The Uchiha then frowned as he finally noticed whiskered scars on the boy's cheeks, that was a very weired scars it was definitely made with sick intention.

"Naruto, this is your new doctor. Uchiha Sasuke-san." Kakashi introduced then turned toward his co-doctor, "I'll be leaving so you can spend time with him, here press this button to call me once you're finish." Sasuke placed the small box with single button firmly on one hand and nodded as Kakashi left.

Sasuke looked over his patient who seemed to be sleeping with his eyes open, "I'm just new here so treat me well okay?" The Uchiha sat beside the blonde, "I'll call you kitsune because you remind of a fox..."

The boy continued to stare blankly infront of him as if Naruto was in his own little world, Sasuke smiled a little. "You like the name? Ne, kitsune-chan?"

The Uchiha was different when with other people and with his patients, he was usually stoic and passive not minding other people but with his patients, Sasuke let his softer side showed.

"Hey, you seem a very bright person kitsune-chan." Sasuke placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'll help you... I'll bring back that light that I can see hiding in your eyes."

Blue eyes looked up at him then it went back to stare blankly at the closed metal door.

"I'll be here to be your psychiatrist, your doctor but most importantly... your friend."

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

"So the Uchiha met Naruto. How did it go?" Jiraiya asked as Kakashi entered his office, the head of the Neurotic ward was currently reading a book on his seat.

"I think he's a good person, his records are exceptional but I think the director is planning something for him and Naruto. I think something bad might happen."

"Damn that snake bastard... He's after something from Naruto I know it... but what?" Jiraiya sighed in anguish, its been almost five years when Naruto was admitted and since then Orochimaru was insistent of making the boy talk but he failed. He failed miserably. He tried almost everything, even hurting the poor boy. And now, Uchiha Sasuke, a well-known genius who solved difficult psychiactric cases was hired to treat Naruto.

"When I first saw him I thought it was only a posttraumatic disorder and it will be easy to bring him back but... as time goes it worsen... his life just stop." Kakashi's eye was casted down in shame of not be able to save the boy from Orochimaru's madness. "It's the director's fault and we can't protect the young boy."

"Do you think the Uchiha can help Naruto or will he just break him more?" Jiraiya asked as he lift his eyes from his book, "Should we trust him not hurt the boy?"

"Uchiha-san seems to be a person who won't let anyone control him. Let's see what will happen next."

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Sasuke entered Naruto's room, the boy was sitting at a corner of the room, knees drew together chin resting in it. The boy was still staring blankly infront of him like when he left him few hours ago.

"Hey, sorry I left for so long. I have to finish arranging my office on the first floor. Maybe one day you can visit me there and... I know we can have our sessions there!" Sasuke said as he sat beside the blonde, he then placed a tuna sandwich infront of Naruto.

Sasuke waited for almost an hour but the boy didn't touch the food, Naruto was like a statue, his eyes dim and stared in to nothingness. The Uchiha sighed and stood up, he needed to finish something so he decided to call it a day for him and Naruto.

"I need to leave but I'll come back tomorrow. We can continue this, rest for today alright?" Sasuke placed a hand over the boy's shoulder giving it a squeez before leaving.

Only after the Uchiha left did the boy move, he reached for the sandwich infront of it then eat it. When finished he went to his cushion and lie himself there into a fetal position a hand touching the shoulder Sasuke had touched.

A human touch that was warm and sincere...

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Kailleh: Thanks for reading!! This chapter was really hard to write so I hope I did okay? **Please tell me and review it makes my day really great**. I'm trying hard to update fast for all of you. **Please review!!** For those who are reading this you can also read my other stories and don't forget to leave reviews. They make update faster…


	3. Curtains Up

7 : d: ìÖ ûõ2 81 ÿÿÿ È

Kailleh: Sorry for the wait mina!! I was busy at work so I had to lie low in writing... hehehe gomen nasai mina? Onegai? Thank you all for those wonderful reviews and people please read and review!!

Kailleh to Jessica: Thank you for the review and about my wards in the hospital, anxiety related disorder conforms patients with post-traumatic stress syndrome, obsessive compulsive, general anxeity disorder and panic disorder, somatoform disorder hadve patients with hypochondriasis, conversion disorder, somatization and pain disorder. Those two are usually connected with personality disorder but they are different types of neurosis from personality disorder that have patients who are paranoid, schizoid, schizotypal and many more. Sexual disorders are sexual disfunction, sexual deviation and sexual identity disorder... don't put to much thought in the wards hehehehe... Thanks jessica and review again!!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot! And a strawberry pocky!!

Title: The Adverse Effect

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

_Unit III_

_Curtains Up_

_(The Play Starts)_

Its been a week since Sasuke started to work at New Leaf Mental Asylum, and until this very day Naruto was still unresponsive. The boy would't even lift a gaze to his psychiatrist. The Uchiha tried some of his strategies like; letting soft music plays while doing the therapy, reading some fairy tales to the boy and even showing a drawing of a family to the blonde.

Naruto was like the first time Sasuke met him, the boy ramained oblivious for everything around him. He would just sit in a corner and stay like that until his food arrived he'd eat, when needed to use the toilet Naruto would knock on his door to call the attention of the gaurd who would court him out. He walked pass Sasuke as if he didn't exist, as if he wasn't there.

Uchiha Sasuke was a patient man, his job consisted of waiting patients trust him so he held on his patience but... there was something with the boy that he wanted to know, to understand.

He wanted to help the blue eyed boy, to see what he had seen and to unrevel the mystery Naruto hid behind that unfeeling poker face he showed the whole world.

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Cerulean depths were unveiled as long black lashes were lifted, Sasuke entered the white solitary room when the boy with striking blue eyes woke up. The young psychiatrist smiled as Naruto sat on his bed and stared at him, his patient begun looking at him few days ago and though it was only a peculiar development, Sasuke felt as if he was getting closer to his goal. To solve the maze known as Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hello Kitsune, how's your day?" Sasuke asked as he sat beside the boy who was already perked up in his bed, Naruto glanced at him and cocked his head to one side as if asking. The psychiatrist blushed, he couldn't help himself... those ice blue eyes were peircing as if they could see through ones soul.

"Uh... would you like something different for today?"

Naruto cocked his head to the other side with his face remaining passive and unfeeling but it was enough for Sasuke for now. The psychiatrist offered a hand to the boy which Naruto just stared at, the Uchiha smiled and reached for the boy's hand... something snapped on the blonde patient's face. Naruto suddenly pulled his hand away from his doctor, his eyes held something Sasuke never seen before. It held venom.

"Kitsune?"

Naruto lunged forward knocking Sasuke to the ground, the blonde growled dangerously hands grabbing his doctor by the neck . The Uchiha tried to pull the hands cutting the blood supply to his brain but he didn't succeed, Naruto's grip was strong.

Sasuke was fighting his drowsiness, he didn't know if he could stay awake longer but then the blonde was grabbed from behind. The security barged in unnoticed with a nurse on tow, the large security held the struggling blonde then the nurse injected him a sedative and moments later he fell limply on to the one holding him.

Sasuke struggled to regain his breath that was also cut off by Naruto's attack, he stared at his blonde patient who was unconscious. He didn't feel anything but a tug of sympathy to Naruto who was forced to slumber.

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

"I heard about the incident down the cages..." pale green eyes stared at the person who entered his room, almost white eyes glanced at the pale figure before closing the door. "Tell me about it doctor..."

Doctor Hyuuga Neji stared at the young man sitting in a lone bed in a room with no other furniture, the young man had blood red hair spiked up a little in different angles. "Gaara, how did you know about this? Did you went to the doc-"

"I heard from your nurses... they don't seem to be too peculiar to their patients' confidentiality." Gaara stood up walking toward his doctor, Neji backed up pushing himself to the door as the red head pinned his body flushed against the hard wood. "Gaara."

"Why couldn't you save him... this institution with its fame and glory destroy some of us and force some to sanity then this place will put us to the front for the world to see." Gaara brought a hand to touched Neji's face while leaning closer his breath caressing Neji's lips. "All of you are just that snake's puppet... ne? Neji?" he slowly brought a hand and traced Neji's cheek.

"Gaara, please stop this." opaque eyes traveled to glance at the wrist near his face, it had faded scars and above all was newly healing one. "I'm trying to help you so we can get away from this god forsaken place."

"Not good enough Neji. I want to get out here when my brother is alright... don't let me loose it. Everyone of you will regret it... I'll make sure of that." Gaara's voice held venom, so strong that made Neji shivered, the doctor stared at his patient's eyes that was outlined with dark circle cause by insomia. "I'm trying... but..."

Gaara's face softened at the frightened look that crossed his doctor's face, he leaned his forehead against Neji's. "I can wait a little longer... until then lets enjoy this little time we have."

A paranoid patient passed by the room with close door, he screamed that someone was being torture as his keen hearing picked up muffled moanings.

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

"So Uchiha-san, do you plan on resigning yet?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke entered the doctors' cafeteria, he was leisurely sipping his life's elixir, a cup of coffee, while reading a small orage book. Sasuke glared at the eye-patched man as he took a seat opposite his co-doctor.

"No, it was just a little slip. Like I'll give up just because of that little incident." Sasuke signed masaging his temple, the door to the cafeteria opened and another doctor with warm chocolate eyes and scar on the bridge of his nose entered. "Konbanwa Uchiha-san, Hatake."

The Uchiha nodded at the greetings while Kakashi springed to life and glomped the scared man, "RUKA!! WHY THE COLD HATAKE?"

Iruka felt headache arising that he pushed the man away from him, "Shut up Kakashi! You couldn't control your octopus hands that you HAD to grab me to the JANITOR CLOSET SO YOU CAN-"

Sasuke faked a cough making the two grown men to push themselves up, Kakashi seemed unaffected while Iruka was sporting a blush gracing his cheeks. "Sorry Uchiha-san." the scared doctor became serious as his eyes settled to the young doctor, "I heard about what happened with Naruto-kun. Are you alright?"

"Thank you for the concern Umino-sempai. I'm alright." Sasuke answered remembering to put honorary at Iruka's name for he was the head of the Neurotic ward. "I'm goin to help him. I'll never give up until we both find the light."

Iruka threw a warm smile to his lover who nodded at him, they seemed to warm up to the young doctor. He didn't have any bad intention unlike those who had seen Naruto and for that they were thankful.

The three were enjoying their cups of coffee when the alarm of the hospital went on, they bolted out of the room and found people rushing outside. Once Sasuke was also outside he followed the others gaze who were looking up at the rooftop, a figure standing in there seemingly out in his own world.

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

The wind felt warm in his skin, when was the last he had bathed under the sun ray. He walked trough the railings footsteps placed in precise movements, blonde mop of hair swayed lazily above his head as the gentle breeze caught him. His cerulean eyes stared down to see mop of people shouting things he couldn't comprehend, the setting sun placed and orange veil making his features warm.

He glanced behind him and saw some orderly and doctors wooing him to get down, but the blonde was oblivious of the ruckus he had lifted among the asylum. With blank eyes he stared down ready to fall to the last step of death abyss, a familiar voice called to him.

"Kitsune!" Naruto glanced back, his eyes caught by worried onyx depths that held his cerulean orbs into a captive gaze.

Sasuke crouched on the floor panting heavily, once his eyes caught the sight of his patient the young doctor dashed to the rooftop using the stairs since the elevator was full of people. He saw the blonde looked at him with recognition on those blue orbs that Sasuke let out a sigh of relief, "Kitsune, come down here."

The blonde boy stared at Sasuke then glanced back at the ground of people, one of the doctor wanted to rush to the patient with a syringe of sedative in his hands ready to knock out the blonde. Sasuke hissed for him to stop, he would only aggravate the situation and it could make the matter worst.

"Who are you to decide what's the best for him?" the balding doctor shouted and the Uchiha threw him the infamous Uchiha glare. "Because he is my patient not yours."

Naruto looked back at Sasuke who started walking toward him, only then did the young doctor realized that his patient had newly formed bruises. His cheeks were swollen, lower lip split covered by dried blood... he couldn't see the wounds that might be hidden in the hospital gown.

"Kitsune, come to me..." Sasuke started in a low voice, once he was within an arm lenght from the boy he reached a hand out for the blonde to hold.

Naruto stared at it and seemed like to find no danger of the man infront of him, he saw sincerity on those midnight black eyes... he unconsciously reached for the pale hand.

Sasauke touched the boy's tan hand and smiled as he walked closer to him, but then the doctor holding a syringe suddenly jumped the blonde startling Naruto.

"Fuck no!" Sasuke shouted as the boy fell out of balance and his hand slipped from the doctor's grasp. The Uchiha didn't hesitate... he jumped after the blonde.

KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh

Naruto felt like falling, the blinding light of the setting sun was the only thing he could see, the wind harshly caressing his skin was what he felt and the noise of shouts filled his ears. He was falling endlessly when a shadow from infront appeared in his sight, arms wrapped around his body pulling him closer to a hard tone chest with eratic heartbeat and a voice calling him.

"Naruto, I'll protect you..."

The blonde found his voice that was lost for years to utter a single word.

"Sasuke."

And darkness consumed his senses...

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Neji pressed himself to the door blocking Gaara's way out, he knew this would happen if he heard that his brother escaped from the basement. But how did he escaped? The security there was perfect, nobody could get out unless someone had let them...

"Get out of the way doctor... you don't want me to hurt you..." Gaara seethed his hands grasping his doctor's shoulders pulling him out of the way but Neji didn't move.

"No Gaara, you can't leave! Orochimaru migh-"

"Fuck him! I don't care! Naruto might be in danger!" using all his strenght, Gaara had been able to push the long haired doctor out of the way to the ground. He regarded Neji for a second before opening the door when suddenly he felt something sharp embeded to his arm, he glanced at it and saw the doctor injecting him something... his eyes begun to close...

Neji caught the falling form of Gaara, eyes filled with guilt and sadness...

"I'm sorry... I must protect you."

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Kailleh: Everyone thanks for reading and I hope you'll never forget to **review please**… If you have something to say click review please… and guys ever heard that kishimoto-sama said that he would like to end Naruto into a sasunaru? Ever heard of it? I read it in a fanfic entitled Forbidden love, the author told this in chap 9, if you have info tell me ok?


	4. Lime Light

Kailleh: Hey people!! How's everyone? Thank you for all those who reviewed, please continue reading and enjoying this story. I'm already plotting a vampire fic of Sasunaru that will be posted after this or near before this fic ends. If you want me to post it already tell me oki oki? I'm working my poem making skills there... if I have any... I know alot of you were angry with the cliffy last unit... sorry ne? And about Neji and Gaara be patient it will be explained in a whole chappie!

Disclaimer: Will own Naruto... in my dreams!! Naruto belongs to the maker and that's not me!

Title: The Adverse Effect

Warning: Fluff ahead. You've been warned.

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

_Unit IV_

_The Lime Light_

_(Struggling of the Act)_

"How is he Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke asked as the doctor from the infirmary emerged from the room taking off her gloves and throwing it to the bin. The blonde busty doctor sighed, "He's alright. Just sleeping to rest." she ruffled the hair of her young colleague which irritated the Uchiha. "You were brave out there, but it was stupidity Sasuke. If it wasn't because of the air cushion placed by the rescue unit both of you were good as dead."

"He's my patient. His safety is my concern." Sasuke deadpanned making the busty doctor chuckled. "Yes, but you almost died. You're a very good doctor Sasuke, keep that up I believe in you. You can save Naruto."

The raven haired doctor nodded and Tsunade excused herself, Sasuke didn't understand why everyone seemed to be so caring for his blonde patient. After some moments, he decided to enter the infirmary where the blonde was. Naruto layed in the white sheets of a small hospital bed, body covered with thin white blanket. The boy seemed ethreal, that usually passive face appeared peaceful and well rested, he looks like an angel lying in the cloud of purest white.

Sasuke studied the boy's face and felt a tinge of hatred for those bruises adorning his tan face, those flaws were done by another being. Being a doctor, the Uchiha knew that was truth. But who did this to the blonde boy? Who? The asylum was supposed to hold their patients in safety!©©Sasuke's thinking was lost when he noticed that the boy underneath the white covers' breathing started to be hasten a bit, a sign he was surfacing the realm of wakefulness. Lids with long lashes opened revealing two cerulean orbs, those blue eyes frozen to be use as eyes of the whiskered tan angel.

"Hey, are you-" whatever Sasuke planned to say he didn't quite finish it as the blonde boy suddenly jumped and tackled him to the floor. The blonde grinned and started chanting "Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!"

The Uchiha was surprised at the blonde's sudden change of heart, Naruto didn't like being close to anyone as if other people didn't exists in his eyes. And more of, he was chanting his doctor's name. Wow, kami-sama indeed love the Uchihas.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Sasuke asked lifting themselves from the floor, the blonde boy smiled and just answered "Sasuke!"

The Uchiha let a small smile to draw his lips, he ruffled the blonde locks of his patient earning him a delighted squeel from Naruto. "Baka. You should learn how to answer appropriately."

"Sasuke!"

"Do you even understand me?" Sasuke asked but to himself not to the blonde boy smiling up at him.

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

"You almost killed the boy..." Orochimaru hissed out as he stood behind one of his employee who was shaking in outmost fear. "If it wasn't of the rescue unit he... should have died." long tongue slipped off its wet cavern to trail a wet path over the smaller man's earlobe.©©"Oro-Orochimaru-sa-sama... Go-gomen nasai... onegai..." the balding doctor stuttered regreting the action he had comitted earlier that day. His head turned to the side to stare at the director's frigteningly snake-like eyes.

"Ah, forgiveness? You know I'm not a man of such..."

"Orochimaru-sama! Please! Have mercy!"

The director pushed the man to the floor, he clicked the button on a remote control hidden in his white coat and a cage came falling from the ceiling trapping the balding doctor in.

The doctor cried for help and forgiveness but Orochimaru just laughed at him, a maniacal laugh that could make demons dropped to their knees. The floor shook slightly, a square from the floor of the cage opened as a hand shot up to surface. The doctor cowered in the corner of the cage in fear as a big man with unruly hair climbed up, once fully pulling himself from the small opening the floor closed up again.

"Orochimaru-sama!! Have mercy please!!"

Orochimaru laughed, "Juugo? You haven't been fed yet am I right? You can eat now..."

Juugo growled menancingly and he approached his prey...

Screams filled the room and sound of flesh being ripped followed behind, blood splattered the dark office of the director as he watched in morbid amusement a human body being tore in pieces.

Orochimaru took out his phone and dialled a number. "Kabuto, clean my office. My little pet made a mess with his food again."

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

"Who did this to him Tsunade-sama? His bruises were made not by accident. He was beaten." Sasuke said sitting at the chair beside the sleeping Naruto's bed. Tsunade stiffen for a moment before approaching the young man offering him a sakura tea, "Haven't Kakashi warned you yet? That in this place the sane ones can be much more dangerous than the patients here."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke pressed on gently ruffling the blonde locks of his patient, he took the offered tea and sipped a little. "This place... everyone here seems to be hiding something."

"Yes, everyone have their own secrets... but Sasuke, protect Naruto. Save him... something we cannot do for him. Save him from th-"©©"My my, what do we have here? Tsunade."

Tsunade hastily stared back to see the director standing over the door, the blonde woman glared shakily at Orochimaru, "Don't come near him Orochimaru..." the infirmary doctor seethed but the director just chuckled.

"Why can't I see a patient of my hospital furthermore, my godson."

Sasuke watched in confusion at how the two doctors spoke to each other, it was obvious they didn't get along. But why? Orochimaru walked passed Tsunade and approached Sasuke.

"Don't come near Naruto , OROCHIMARU!" Tsunade shouted grabbing the director's arm and pushing him to the wall, her free hand punching the wall near Orochimaru's head.

"Tsunade, you must watch that temper of yours. Do you want to have an anger management appointment?" the director's tone was mocking making the female doctor angrier. "You may rule this place but this institution is still not yours. This is Kushina's asylum... the rightful owner is her son not you. You're just the acting director."

"Yes, yes that's true. But how can my godson handle the hospital now in his state? That's why I asked help from Uchiha-kun." the director went for the door to leave.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke approached the blonde doctor, she was shaking in anger. "Sasuke, you must protect Naruto. We can't do anything drastic because that bastard can... he can..." Tsunade trailed off fingers massaging her temples.

"I don't know what's happening here but I'll protect him." the diction from Sasuke's voice made Tsunade smile. She brought a hand to ruffle the young man's hair, "I'll remember that but remember to protect yourself too."

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!!" Gaara growled trying to rip his straight jacket off his body, he hit his body again and again to the close door. The door clicked making the red head walked away from it, Neji entered the room making Gaara smirked. "If it isn't my doctor. How are you feeling doctor? After betraying me?"

"Gaara, please. I don't have a choice! If I let you loose I don't know what the director will do to you..." sadness filled Neji's almost white eyes that Gaara felt his hatred melt away. He couldn't stay mad at his doctor, it wasn't his fault the long haired doctor just wanted to protect him.

"How's my brother?" Gaara asked as Neji closed the door, the doctor then smiled tiredly at him. "He's alright. He made a progress he spoke the name of his doctor..."

Gaara nodded a little and Neji approached him untying the straight jacket off his patient, "Gaara, I'm sorry."

The red head grabbed Neji by the shoulder pushing the doctor to lie down the hard floor, Gaara followed down kissing the doctor's lips into a searing kiss a hand travelling down to unbutton Neji's dress shirt.

"Gaara..." Neji moaned out when Gaara trailed down a wet path down his neck to his chest, the red head sucked a perk nipple making his doctor squirmed and moaned.©©Nobody could find them within each others arms, expressing the most primitive emotion the human race had known, lust. But still embedded with a much deeper feeling, a sense of belongingness, of love. The walls of the room were the only witnesses of such intimacy of joining, uniting two bodies to melt as one overcoming the laws of human and heaven.

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Naruto was jumping on the black couch in Sasuke's office, the director gave an order pulling the blonde off the solitary confinement. After the encounter of Tsunade and Orochimaru, the Uchiha felt like he couldn't really trust the director but he was thankful the blonde patient could get out of the white walled cage. It was already a week after the falling incident and Naruto seemed to progress more, he could now understand simple statement and answer in simple words.

"Hey Kitsune, be still for a minute." Sasuke sighed and sat beside the jumpy blonde, Naruto sat still and answered. "Naruto sit still! Sasuke!"

Sasuke smiled a little and placed a bond paper to the table infront of them with some crayons. "Naruto, can you draw something for me?" the blonde nodded eagerly and grabbed a crayon drawing away. The young doctor watched silently a soothing music playing in the cd player as they continued the music theraphy. When Naruto was finished, Sasuke gave him another paper and changed the song into a rock song.

Naruto drawed furiously that he seemed angry, his strokes were hard the crayons breaking in his hands. Sasuke turned off the music to stare at the pictures the blonde had drew, he gave it to Naruto and asked him to say something about his work.

"This mama Naruto! And papa Naruto! And Gaara! And Sasuke!!" Naruto said pointing at the stick figures he had drawn, one was blonde, the others had blood red hair and there was also a stick figure of the black haired doctor.

"Very good Kitsune, how about the other one?" Sasuke asked and Naruto's face darkened a little as he spoke in low voice.

"F-fire... and snakes... bad... Naruto hurt." the blonde choked out, his eyes filled with pain and loneliness, "Sasuke... Naruto alone... out the fire... mama... papa..."

The blonde had drawn flames and snakes surrounding a stick figure of a blonde boy with sky colored eyes.

Sasuke saw tears falling from the blonde's blue eyes, the salty water tracing his whiskered cheeks. Despite of being a professional he let his emotion took over, Sasuke knew it was wrong but he embraced the boy letting Naruto cry on his chest.

"Shhh... it's alright Naruto..." Sasuke whispered, Naruto leaned closer and ended up sitting at his doctor's lap arms wrapped around the Uchiha's torso pulling themselves closer.

Naruto alone."

"Kitsune, you're not alone now... I'm here." the doctor offered, the blonde stopped crying and looked up at Sasuke endless pools of black. "Sasuke... stay here Naruto."

Sasuke was hypnothized, those cerulean depths staring at him were sinful. The doctor couldn't take his eyes off it. It was if he was gravitated that he found himself leaning his head closer to Naruto's, few more inches and their lips would be touching, the blonde's eyes watching him.

A knock.

It was enough to break their trance. Sasuke placed his patient back to the couch and went to open the door, it was Kabuto. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Uchiha-san."

The Uchiha nodded and noticed that his blonde patient stiffen as the ponytailed headed man enter the room. Knowing that it could give his patient a distress he requested the man to just stay outside of the room which Kabuto nodded at. "Alright, I just want to tell you that Orochimaru-sama requests you for a meeting."

"I'm going to see him after my session with Naruto. You can leave now." Sasuke answered not waiting for anything as he closed the door. Kabuto smirked and whispered, "Bastard." before leaving.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Sasuke asked sitting beside the blonde again, Naruto nodded before shakily crawling to sit at the Uchiha's lap again. "Naruto scared... man glasses bad." the boy whispered burying his face to Sasuke's neck. The Uchiha suppressed a moan of delight when soft lips touched his skin, he asked. "What? Did that man did something to you?"

Naruto stiffen and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's torso again mumbling, "Don't leave Naruto... Stay Sasuke here with Naruto."

It was a request that Sasuke knew he would be agreeing with, it was such travestry that a child as bright as Naruto was covered with the darkness of selfish secrets of the asylum... And for the first time in his life Sasuke felt as if he was now truly a man that would be protecting someone precious to him.

"I will Naruto. Kitsune, I'll stay with you."

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Kailleh: Hope everyone likes this chapter! Sorry for the late update but please bear with me, onegai? This is my apology, a longer chapter and its fluff aside from the killing... well please tell me what you think. REVIEWS ARE NECESSARY... hehehe... it makes me update faster.


	5. Supporting Actor

Kailleh: Thank you for all those wonderful reviews, I can't believe I got 11 reviews for the last unit

Kailleh: Thank you for all those wonderful reviews, I can't believe I got 11 reviews for the last unit!! You must love me guys!! I'm trying to update faster for all of you! I love you everyone! I just hope more people could spend some time to review... Onegai?

Kailleh to Kai: Hey we have same name!! That's my real name!! GLOMP Naruto here is 17, his parents died when he's 12 and he's already inside the asylum for 5 years. Oki oki? Neji is 26 and Gaara is 21

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto... I hate saying that... sulk in a corner

Title: The Adverse Effect

Warning: Yaoi GaaNeji, Gaara's POV but the story behind Oro-jerk is not complete

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

_Unit V_

_Supporting Actor_

_(Gaara's Story)_

I opened my eyes, momentarily blinded by the white light until my eyes adjusted to the bulb. I found myself lying in a bed, the ceiling above me was painted in soothing pastel blue and knew I wasn't at my own house. This place had this warm ambiance in it, so different from the cold and dark interior of my own house. Yes house. Not a home.

I sat up and felt pain run through the small of my back, it seemed that the lashes on my back were still swollen. Lashes from the whip of my own father, this was how love for me was, love melted in pain, sadness and hate.

The door suddenly opened revealing a woman with long red hair and warm lime eyes, she was holding a tray of food. "Oh, you're awake? How are you feeling?"

"Where am I? Who are you?" I asked not trusting the woman easily, living in hell for seven years taught me to not to trust easily. The red headed woman smiled and placed the food to the side table, she sat beside me suddenly hugging me, I wasn't used in this kind of contact that I tried to push myself off her but she held me closer.

"Don't try to hide everything... You're just a child you can cry on me." her voice was sincere making my inner tormoils to resurface filling my eyes with salty wetness. I didn't know what caught me but then I found myself crying on her warm chest as she stroked my back, I never cried even once when my father abused me but here in this woman arms I let my mask slipped of.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you but now you'll be safe here with my family. You can call me mama Kushina!" Kushina smiled and ruffled my blood red hair, I didn't know what happened or why am I here with this woman but I didn't care, for now I would settle here in this warm and caring arms.

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Before Kushina and Minato adopted me, I lived with my father alone. In the age of one my mother died she was murdered by a thief in a dark alley in downtown. My living hell started after that, my father started beating me everyday that was the reason my body was covered with scars.

Then that fateful night came, was running away from our house as my father chased me. My back was bleeding but the pain was surpassed by the fear gripping my heart, I run blindy as cold water begun falling from the dark clouds hovering this filthy alley. I stumbled to the ground and heard him shouting my name.

"GAARA!!"

I stood up hastly and started running again, I had to run until I couldn't take another step again because I'm sure if he caught me, I'm good as dead.

Then it happened, I heard a loud screeched of rubber tires roughly slidding though the rain covered road. I turned back in time to saw my father colliding with a pick-up truck.

It was as if I'm seeing in slow motion, my father's body flying from the force of collision then falling back to the wet ground. My eyes widened, then I felt the pain in my back consumed my small body, I was starting to get dizzy and started to sway.

Darkness blinded my sight but I heard a voice asking if I was alright, that was the only thing that I heard before falling to the arms of involuntary sleep.

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

I watched as my little brother chased a butterfly in the garden, he was only three year old and was a little ball of sunshine of their home. My trance was disturbed when I heard him screamed my name, I found my little brother on the ground. Apparently crying because he fell to the ground bruising his knee, I sighed and approached him. "Naruto don't cry."

"But-but!! GARA!! ANIKI!! Nawto got booboo!!" the blonde screamed tears laced his puffy flushed cheek, he was cute like that but I knew he needed immediate attention. I sighed and carried him in my back and brought him inside our house, mama was cooking at the kitchen while papa was reading the news paper. I smiled. This was my new family, a real and loving family.

"Naru-chan, what's wrong?" Minato asked and crouched beside us examining Naruto's knee, I chuckled when my brother pouted "Dada!! Nawto got booboo!!"

"Now, now don't be baby Naruto." I lectured and my brother cried harder. "I wanna get the bawterfli!! Then give aniki!!" I smiled as papa took him, I ruffled his blonde hair before running to the door.

"I'll capture the butterfly for you then!"

"Be back for lunch Ga-chan!" mama called and I nodded, papa ruffled my hair and told me not to get a 'booboo' like my brother which I laughed at.

I love my family. This life was something I yearned from the start and now it was dream come true. I didn't know that few years from now I would be back to hell... with my brother.

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

That snake bastard, Orochimaru, was mama's uncle. Mama was rich and when her parents died she inherited New Leaf Mental Asylum, papa helped her with the institution along with the other doctors. But the snake wanted the asylum for himself... he acted really nice with me and Naruto but it was only a cheap incognito.

The bastard always go to our house fighting with mama and papa, he was cursing my parents that he should be the one to inherit the asylum because mama was only an adopted daughter. She had no blood relation with her parents but the documents were clear that Uzumaki Kushina would be the heiress of the asylum, legally he didn't have a chance. But he didn't give up easily.

I was riding my bicycle from school, it was my first day in highschool and I was excited to tell my adopted parents and Naruto about it. The little blonde ball should had been at home already so I hasten my phase but when I got there it was as if my sanity shattered into little pieces.

I saw people crowding our house, my home that was nothing but charcoals cooling down after the fire. I fell from my bike and run toward our house but the police stopped me, I shouted for them to let me go as tears fell freely from my eyes. But they just held me tighter.

I saw paramedics holding two stretchers, the occupants veiled by white blankets and my nose was filled by the scent of toasted flesh. My heart beated faster as I struggle to break free, then I saw Naruto being carried by a medic. I broke free and went to my brother calling his name but... his eyes were empty and stared at me without a sign of recognition on those once lively cerulean orbs.

"Naruto? Aniki is here now." I whispered as the one holding him gave him to me, he didn't have any bruises and I still didn't know what happened.

My little brother, that ball of sunshine... Naruto stopped talking after the incident.

I learned that the gas leak caused the fire, my brother was outside when the fire started but I didn't believe that it was an accident. Mama and papa were to careful to so such mistake, I believed that the fire was done by somebody.

Naruto was then put to the asylum as doctor by doctor tried to cure him but nobody brought him back. He became an unreponsive child traumatized by the accident, I came to see him in the asylum everyday to see him like a ghost staring blankly. It hurt too much to see him like that.

I brought myself, not wanting Orochimaru, who was the director and acting owner of the asylum, to help me. I could fend for myself.

It was a year after the incident that I saw my brother all bandaged up, Orochimaru told me he became dangerous and started hurting the staff and himself. I didn't believe him, the wounds in my brother's face was enough for me to know that he was being mistreated. Three pairs of whiskers drawn on his cheeks, it was a terrifying thing to see.

I knew it was Orochimaru's doings that I assaulted him, and I end up being thrown to those solitary confinement in the asylum's basement. In there I experienced hell again, Orochimaru almost killed me that I finally lose sanity. He would always leave a blade near my cage letting me get a hold of the sharp little object and sliced up my wrist, I wanted to end this suffering but he never let me die. I didn't know why Orochimaru hated us, he already had the asylum under his fingers so why did he continue hurting us.

Two years of living in hell I met a new doctor, my former therapists resigned after I almost killed them. They were nothing but the snake's pet. But Hyuuga Neji seemed to be different, he treated me with outmost care and the sincereness of his eyes brought me back to sanity.

Our relationship was beginning to be alright that I found myself falling for the long haired doctor, I assaulted him too. But not be using force to bruise him up but gentleness to touch his lips with mine. Our little secret begun, I finally got out of solitary confinement and stayed in the normal dorm I decided to stay for Neji and Naruto. I needed to find the right time to save him.

Neji protected me from Orochimaru, but I know the price he payed was not worth of it. I almost lose my sanity again when one time Neji came to my room limping, the snake molested him and he didn't put up a fight to protect me.

It broke my heart to see my love ones suffered and I couldn't do anything about it. It hurts so much. I wanted to get out of the asylum and bring Neji and Naruto with me, away from this place where Orochimaru wrote the script for everyone to act. I knew, one day we could escaped this hell that was also a snake pit. We could get away and I could finally protect my precious persons.

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

"Gaara, Naruto seems to be getting better. Uchiha-san seems to be doing everything to help him." Neji whispered as he lie naked on an equally naked chest of his lover.

"I just hope he's not Orochimaru's puppet. I want to see my brother." Gaara murmured placing a kiss on top of Neji's head, arms tightening to pull his lover closer to his body. "I miss him."

"Uchiha-san comes from a powerful family, I doubt Orochimaru can make a puppet out of him." the doctor said pulling himself off the red headed patient, he started to dress himself as Gaara continued to just lay there and the hard cushion of the bed.

"I wish we can get out of here." Gaara's voice was small his eyes closed, he was tired of this charade. If only they could disappear from this cursed place and live away from Orochimaru, the devil himself.

Neji's opaque eyes dimmed as he kneeled to the side of the bed and cupped Gaara's face before leaning his head down to place a small kiss to the younger man's lips. "I wish too. I belive we can live a life outside this place. We can make a family, you, me and your brother."

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

"Orochimaru-sama, Naruto-kun is progessing very fast." Kabuto said as he presented the director with the case file. Pale hands grabbed the file and a smirked adorned the director's face, "As expected to an Uchiha."

Kabuto smirked a little "But he seems to be also a source of your discrepansy... he seems to be too involve with the subject."

"Ah, Kabuto. Don't worry about that he's just a puppet for my show. It's not like he can do something against me. Or else Juugo will be tasting an Uchiha." Orochimaru chuckled, a dark sound that could creep someone up.

"Yes, but be careful of him Orochimaru-sama."

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Kailleh: I updated early!! Mwhaahahaha... are you all proud of me? Pat my back please... This is a sudden jump out of sasunaru but I needed to put this now since some of you asked about Gaara and Neji… The next unit will be posted soon! REVIEWS ARE NECESSARY... hehehe... it makes me update faster.


	6. Unveiling The Plot

Kailleh: Well I'm a little bit sad that only few reviewed the last unit, I thought I did a good job in that chappie

Kailleh: Well I'm a little bit sad that only few reviewed the last unit, I thought I did a good job in that chappie. Neeway, thank you all for reading and for those who reviewed.

Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine... Sasuke owns him hehehe

Title: The Adverse Effect

Warning: the usual

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

_**Unit VI**_

_**Unveiling The Plot**_

_**(Read The Scripted Secret)**_

"The patient is getting better but... won't it be a hindrance for you, Orochimaru-sama, that Uchiha-san seems to take this case too... personal?" Kabuto asked as he poured tea to the director's cup, the pale man smirked at what his secretary had said.

"I'll personally take care of the Uchiha if he choose to mingle in my plan." snake like tongue worked its way to lick the drying lips, "How's the red headed demon?"

Kabuto opened his folder and looked up at its content, "He's still very dangerous. Hyuuga-san is the only one who can actually control him but he didn't try to kill himself from the past weeks."

"Still fucking each other? At least Gaara won't try anything against me, Neji-kun will protect him from doing so." the snake hissed remembering the beautiful face of the Hyuuga contorted in pain once long ago. He remembered the rage the red headed painted his face with when he saw the the brown haired doctor broken. It was so sadistically appealing sight to behold.

"Until Hyuuga-san fears what you can do to Gaara, they won't be a problem of yours. As the others of course." Kabuto adjusted his glasses, "They can't fight you for they never had a single evidence to sue you."

The director laughed, a sound that could cause chill to someone's spine. "Like I will be that irresponsible. Tsunade and the others are under the palm of my hand to be squashed if they did something to displease me."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama, they won't and can't defeat you."

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Sasuke watched as Naruto poked the water of the aquarium scaring few gold fishes swimming in it, the young doctor let a smile lit his features as he approached the blonde. "Naruto, you're scaring the fishes."

Wide blue eyes turned to him and the Uchiha caught his breath, those cerulean depths were really breathtaking. "Sasuke!" the owner of the eyes shouted before jumping his doctor making them fall to the floor.

Sasuke smirked and ruffled Naruto's blonde locks, "You should stop doing that. You'll hurt yourself." the doctor lectured but his patient just smiled at him chanting his name in glee. The Uchiha stood up with the blonde on his arms and seated themselves on his office's couch, "You seem to get better and better everyday, with the progress your making you'll be out of the asylum in no time."

"Naruto out here? Leave Sasuke? Naruto no want leave here! No want leave Sasuke!" the blonde boy declared attaching himself to the Uchiha's torso, he begun to shake. "Naruto? Kitsune, what's wrong?" panic drawled from Sasuke's voice but he didn't masked it, he was concerning on the blonde's sudden change in behavior.

"Sasuke will hurt here! The snake will hurt Sasuke if Naruto leave him! Naruto here with Sasuke! Sasuke here with Naruto!" Naruto sobbed looking up at his doctor's dark eyes his own eyes watering with tears. Sasuke wrapped his own arms around the boy to calm the kitsune, "What do you mean? Kitsune?"

"The- the sna-ke... hurt Naruto... fire... mama, papa and Gaara..." Naruto whispered in a small voice, so small that Sasuke had to leaned closer to hear it. But something else happened when the young doctor leaned closer, Naruto leaned up to meet him their lips brushing against each other.

Sasuke didn't push but he didn't pull either, cerulean eyes watched his onyx ones until Naruto closed his and leaned closer to his doctor wanting more contact. This brought the Uchiha to reality that he was a doctor and yes, Naruto was his patient and he was kissing the blonde angel.

Slowly, with a dash of hesitation and conscience, the young doctor pulled his lips off the blonde's, Naruto opened his eyes and stared at him. "Sasuke?"

The Uchiha was disgusted on himself, he took advantage of the trust the blonde that had given him. He was Naruto's doctor for God sake! He was acting like a common rapist!

"Sasuke?" Naruto brought his hands up and cupped Sasuke's face, he pulled the doctor's face closer to him again but the Uchiha pulled away. "Naruto stop."

The blonde stiffen at the cold voice his doctor used to him, it wasn't his usual tone. Sasuke deposited the boy to the couch and stood up before sitting on his table's chair, his office table served as a barrier for both of them. "We will start the therapy, grab your paper and crayola."

Naruto's bright eyes dimmed as he reached for the paper and crayons, his cerulean depths slowly losing the light that had embedded itself few days ago.

'Naruto... alone again.'

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

"Namikaze Gaara, he's Naruto-san's adopted brother." Kakashi said once Sasuke mentioned that Kitsun- his patient was talking about someone named Gaara that he thought of as the blonde's brother. "He's also a patient here under Hyuuga Neji's care." the mismatched eyed doctor added.

"He's also here? What's his case?"

"Suicidal ideation... actually he's suicidal... and tried to kill some of the staffs here but now he's tamed by Neji."

Sasuke nodded, maybe he could pay a visit of the patient that was Naruto's brother. He stood up and nodded a goodbye to Kakashi who was drowning himself of caffeine, Sasuke left and trudged in the vacant hallway with a mission to see Hyuuga Neji.

The Uchiha stopped infront of the door with the name Hyuuga engraved on a large limestone nameplate, he knocked a couple of times before the door opened revealing a man few years of his senior, with almost white eyes and long brown haired pulled into a samurai ponytail.

"May I help you... Uchiha-san?" Neji asked remembering the face of the doctor he only met once in the cafeteria.

"Are you busy Hyuuga-san? I'm wondering if I can talk to you for a while." Sasuke answered, the other doctor looked troubled for a moment before opening the door wider letting the younger doctor in.

Sasuke entered the office and found a young man seated in the couch drinking a cup of tea, his hair was short but wild tresses of red, aquamarine eyes outlined with black lines showing the person was having trouble in sleeping but what caught the Uchiha's attention was the kanji of 'love' tatooed on the man's forehead.

"It's rude to stare." Gaara said making the Uchiha mumbled an apology, Sasuke sat at the couch while Neji prepared a cup of tea for him. "What do you want to talk about, Uchiha-san?" Neji pulled a chair and settled on it facing his guests.

"I want to ask about your patient Namikaze Gaara. He's my patient's brother and I know it can-"

A sound of breaking glass caught both of the doctor's attention, they looked at the red head who was glaring intensely at the onyx eyed Uchiha. "What do you want to know about me?"

"Gaara, calm yourself please." Neji said walking toward his patient and putting his hand to Gaara's shoulder. The red head relaxed a little but continued to glare at the other doctor. "What do you want to know?"

Sasuke, not intimidated of the heated glare just answered. "I want to know what happened to Uzumaki Naruto."

Gaara smirked, "What? Why don't you asked the snake bastard? He's the reason why my brother locked himself from the outside world. Why I'm held as a prisoner here. And why our parents died."

"What do you mean? Who's this snake both you and Naruto are talking about?"

Neji looked troubled and gripped Gaara's shoulder tighter, "Gaara, stop. Uchiha-san, I think you need to go this-"

"Shut it Neji. You said this guy made Naruto talk again, he needs to know what that director of yours have done." Gaara looked back at the other doctor. "Tell me what do you see in here? Perfection? This place take the excellence of care for their patients, peoples from the outside of the asylum's walls believe that this is the best place for mentally challenged patients. But that is only a lie."

"This place that torture patients until they are brought back to reality, Orochimaru made this place a living hell for some of us. In this place that the normal persons are the most dangerous." Gaara sighed and swiftly pulled Neji to sit on his lap, the long haired doctor blushed but didn't pulled away. "The doctors, nurses, aids and even the orderlies are mere puppet of Orochimaru. Do you know what they did to me? They beat me up until all I want is to die but they left me to live to do the cycle of torture again. Even Naruto, he experienced that as brutal maybe as mine."

Sasuke didn't give a comment of his co-doctor seated on a patient's lap but his attention was focused on what the red head was saying. "If this place is that bad why didn't anyone go to the authorities?"

Gaara answered with a shallow laugh, "Do you think nobody tried? Those who tried died already. The puppet doctors are now all in fear of their lives. Orochimaru have people even in the police department once someone tried to betray him they magically disappeared. But the truth is, they are killed."

"He's right." Neji suddenly whispered, "Now that you know you should protect yourself too. Many have died already." Gaara held his lover tightly to him as he watched the Uchiha trying to comprehend what he had heard.

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

"I heard about Uchiha-kun. He's trying to get information about me." Orochimaru said as he seated himself to his office chair, the person infront of him smirked. "Do you want me to do something about it? I can get some entertainment."

"Ah, that would be nice. Show him his place, he is just a form of my investment that's why he can't disappear yet. I still need him."

The person nodded going for the door, "I will try not to kill him."

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh **

Naruto had been silent since the start of the therapy, Sasuke didn't know what had cause the blonde angel's silence. "Naruto, what's the matter?" the Uchiha asked sitting beside the blonde on his office couch, but he didn't dared to move closer that he ended at the other side of the couch.

The blonde stared at him, the eyes that had been a match for the clear sky were now dimmed, lacking of light. Sasuke flinched at this and cautiously move closer bringing a hand to rest at his patient's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Suddenly, the blonde pounced on him wrapping his arms around Sasuke's middle face buried to the doctor's chest. "Naruto?" the Uchiha hesitantly wrapped his arms around the boy, he didn't want this. Sasuke didn't know if he could control himself now that he knew that he was physically attracted to the blonde angel.

"Sasuke mad... Naruto alone again." said Naruto's small voice that the Uchiha felt guilt, he brought a hand to catch the blonde's chin bringing it up for Naruto to look at him.

"I'm not mad at you kitsune." Sasuke sighed, "I'm mad at myself because I'm a bad doctor."

Naruto suddenly shook his head, "No! Sasuke good! Not bad! Naruto knows!" the Uchiha smiled burying his face to the boy's soft hair, he drowned himself to the unique scent of his patient's hair. "Thank you."

The blonde patient frowned, his doctor sounded sad so he brought his hands to cup his doctor's face. "Mama kiss Naruto when Naruto sad. So Naruto kiss Sasuke now! Okay?" Naruto didn't waited for an answer but instead leaned up to catch Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke stilled for a second before moving his lips to fully kiss the blonde patient, Naruto didn't know what to do so he just mimicked his doctor and started moving his lips against Sasuke's. After some moment the Uchiha decided to pull away but he held the boy closer to him arranging him to sit on his lap facing him.

"Sasuke happy now? Does Naruto need another kiss?" Naruto asked and Sasuke just kissed his forehead, "I'm alright now Kitsune... but Naruto. You need to tell me all the things you remember about this place." the blonde visibly stiffened but he nodded.

Sasuke smiled, "But not right now. We need to start the story telling today ne Kitsune?"

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted embracing his doctor tightly almost knocking his air out. Sasuke just chuckled promising to himself that nobody could make the blonde angel lonely again.

'If I need to give my life for his happiness... I will...'

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Sasuke walked back to his office after courting his blonde patient to his room, it was good for Naruto to stay at the normal dorm he was roomed with a patient named Nara Shikamaru who was placed there because of his very advanced intelligence. His parents feared his mind that he was forced to stay at the asylum though nothing was really wrong with him except his inhumane intelligence, but Shikamaru didn't mind for the boy was lazy as hell and according to him staying at the asylum was a free lounge in.

The young Uchiha entered his office and found someone was waiting for him, he didn't expect this visitor.

"Hello Uchiha Sasuke."

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Kailleh: And cut. I hope all of you like this chapter. I'm disappointed that I only got two reviews from the last chapter, if this story is not interesting enough now and nobody wants to read it anymore I'll stop... There's no use of writting a story if nobody reads it ne? Neeway leave a review if you want and try to guess who's Sasuke's guest and new enemy is. Ja ne.


	7. Enter The Jesters

Kailleh: Hello everyone

Kailleh: Hello everyone! Thank you for the encouraging words you've given that boost for my self-confidence. Domo arigato gozaimasu! Bows And please drop by my other stories, read and review minna!

P.s: And yeah about my grammar and spelling, I haven't check it yet coz my chapters are freshly typed before posting... to lazy to check... forgive me ne? And there's a lot of scene shifts here ne?

Disclaimer: Kishimoto sensei owns Naruto

Title: The Adverse Effect

Dedication: To my former bands; Angels Solitaire, Dare Devils, CruXifix and June Freezer... I miss all of you!

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

_**Unit VII**_

_**Enter The Jesters**_

_**(Alliance Or Enemy?)**_

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked not liking even a bit of the man's, maybe two years ahead of him, obviously fake smile.

"Boku wa Sai." Sai smiled again, an upward tilt of the sides of the lips though his eyes were blank as a white sheet. This smile was truly disturbing.

"And your business with me?"

"I'm your new patient, Uchiha Sasuke-sensei." Sai answered dropping his smiling mask, "I'm hoping Orochimaru-sama have said that you'll be meeting me today."

Sasuke was shocked by the revelation but outside he kept a cool demeanor, this was unexpected because the young doctor signed to be handling only Uzumaki Naruto's case. "I'm sorry but he didn't tell me about you coming."

"I see." Sai stood up to leave. "I'll be seeing you later sensei I have to settle my things at my room and my roomate seems to be a very interesting person."

Sasuke nodded but didn't particularly understand what was happening, shouldn't the patient be accompanied by a nurse? Should he court his new patient to his room?

The conflict on the Uchiha's head ended when suddenly a knock from the door was heard, it opened and the director's secretary entered. "Uchiha-san. I'm here for Sai. And if you have questions about him I suggest you go to Orochimaru-sama's office."

"I'll do that." Sasuke answered and watched as Kabuto and Sai left his office, he felt as if something utterly wrong was happening.

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Orochimaru stared at his employee seated infront of his office table, the young doctor didn't show anything from his impassive face though his voice seemed annoyed when he greeted the director.

"Uchiha-kun, what brought you here?"

Sasuke rose a brow and answered, "Sai, you never told me about him. As I remember correctly I signed to work here only for one case. Why did you give me another patient."

Orochimaru chuckled darkly, "Ah yes, yes. I forgot to inform you. He's a new patient to be under your care, he's like Naruto-kun who have been traumatized by an accident, he doesn't remember his past. Only knew his name." he continued, "As for our contract, don't worry you will be paid double."

Sasuke gave a nod as an answer and the director handed him the file of his new patient, the young Uchiha then headed wordlessly to the door when Orochimaru said, "Naruto-kun is progressing for the better but Uchiha-kun, be cautious and don't get too involve... you don't know the adverse effect that can backfire on you."

The Uchiha didn't turn around to answer instead he left in much haste, he knew that Orochimaru was not a pleasant man to be enemy with. Right now he'd stay in the asylum and helped Naruto to be somewhat normal again, before figuring a way out of the place which was a perfect mimicry of a torture chamber.

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Sasuke entered Naruto's room and found something he didn't like. Sai was there and was now the blonde's roommate, Nara Shikamaru was sent out for a reason he didn't know. This was somehow scripted-like, was it coincedence that Sai was Naruto's roommate and also the Uchiha's patient?

"Sasuke!! Look! Naruto have a new friend that looks like Sasuke!!" Naruto glomped his doctor and pointed at the other patient sitting on his bed. Sai smiled his fake smile to his doctor who nodded in recognition, Sasuke was usually friendly with his patients but somehow the other raven ticked him off.

Sai watched as Naruto continued telling their doctor about his day and the ebony haired man smiled secretly to himself, the seemed at ease with each other. He felt the Uchiha glanced at him and gave the young doctor an unveiled smirk...

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

"Orochimaru-sama, why did you put Sai with Naruto-kun and let him be of care of Uchiha-san?" Kabuto asked as he walked with the director to the theraphy room at the fifth floor.

Orochimaru smiled, "Did you read his real file? He's a zombie, act what his master told him. He's a murderer. A perfect someone to be used if the Uchiha tried something."

Kabuto looked thoughtful, "But how do you know Orochimaru-sama, that he'll obey you?"

"Easy, when he was caught by the police and they send him here I talked to him. He fortunately obeys the person who let him inside a plce to live and feed him, like a dog." the director chuckled darkly. Kabuto nodded in understanding, so Sai was like Juugo, a dog that would obey every whim of their pale master.

Just like him.

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Sai sat at the waiting room where he could talk with his visitor, the door opened and a man entered and sat opposite to him facing the ebony haired patient. Sai smiled, "Hello."

"How's everything here? Did you accomplish some of the things I told you?" the man asked in which Sai nodded. "Of course. What do you think of me? I didn't work for you for so long for you to doubt my abilities."

The man smiled, "I know. Just be careful not to be caught especially Uchiha Sasuke. We don't need him as a pain in the ass."

The ebony haired patient laughed shallowly and stared as the man infront of him stood up to leave. " Don't worry about him though I think he's suspicious about something... You shouldn't have pulled Nara off this place."

"Shikamaru is too lazy to do anything more on killing someone. It's better for him to be out to make the plans, he's not a genius for nothing and he already gave a lot about this place."

Sai gave a final nod and the man left, a nurse entered the waiting room and court him out of the room to go back to the second floor. He laughed mentally. This was just going to be easy.

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

He watched as Uchiha Sasuke walked in the hallway with one of the patient, he smiled as they passed him the blonde patient chatting about colors or something like that. He turned around eyes glinting in amusement his lips quivered to form a sardonic smile, that happiness the doctor and the blonde feeling would end soon.

"What a pretty face. I wonder how it'll look if painted with blood?" he laughed loudly, a sound that was sending off dark vibes to the patient around him. He continued walking to the elevator and pressed the button of first floor once inside.

He then proceeded walking towards an office, without any real thought he just entered the room and found nobody there. A pulled a knife from his pocket and made a clean slash on his palm, the wound started to bleed and he smeared the blood all over the table of the office. He then walked closer to the wall and splayed his bleeding hand tainting the white wall, he moved it in accurate strokes to form a word. "A masterpiece of a true artist!"

It read, 'BEWARE'

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Sai and Naruto were sitting at their beds talking with each other, the blonde was asking why the other patient had a bandage covering his hand and Sai just answered that he injured himself.

"Sai! When Naruto injured himself Naruto's mama kiss it to make it feel better. Does Sai needs Naruto to kiss him better?" the blonde asked and the other patient just shook his head. "I'm alright Naruto-chan."

Suddenly Sasuke entered the room, Naruto jumped to the doctor wrapping his arms around the Uchiha's torso while the other patient, Sai, just smiled at him. Onyx eyes caught the bandaged hand of his patient and glared at it, "Where did you get that?"

Sai smiled, "A large paper cut."

It unerved him, that freaking smile Sai showing him. Sasuke just found his office being decorated by bloody hand paint, his suspicion was getting to him. The Uchiha was positive that the onyx eyed patient was behind it all. But why did he do it? What was he trying to accomplish?

Things were getting out of hand...

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

"What you did cause a little commotion." Orochimaru said smiling at the person peeling an apple infront of him. The man finished peeling the apple and placed it at the director's table. "It was fun... but I want to get my hand at that doctor's pretty face... I wonder how my blade will glide into his pale skin." he then started stabbing the poor fruit eyes had a glint of unveil lunacy in their depths.

"Be patient my little pet. You'll have him as soon as get what I want." the director said watching the manic display of his pet, the other man nodded a little not lifting a gaze to Orochimaru as he settled himself on staring at the mess he had done with the fruit.

"I want to see how the crimson color of blood stains his porcelain like complexion... I want to see fear on his dark eyes as I press my fingers to his eyes to get those onyx crystals of his."

Orochimaru laughed a sound that was enough for someone to fall to their knees, "You will have your time to have him but right now playing with him is enough... make him fear these little games of yours."

"I'll have to be satisfied with this for now but... I can't wait longer... master..."

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Tsunade placed a steaming cup of tea infront of Jiraiya, the white haired doctor took took the cup loving the feeling of warmth of the tea felt by his hands. "Orochimaru is planning something again."

"What happened to the Ochi-chan we knew from med school?" Tsunde sighed sitting beside the other doctor, her eyes filled with sadness as if trying to hold back tears. "The brat seems to be enjoying the Uchiha's company, its the first time I saw him smile like that since he got here."

Jiraiya drunk his tea in sips before placing it back to the table, "He's consumed by greed. The Orochimaru that we knew back then is dead... he have us in leashes, we can't fight him."

Tsunade nodded, "He know our love ones... he can kill them in just a snap of a finger... I hate it that we can't do anything about this." pain and anguish filled her voice. Yes, they coudn't do anything. Orochimaru was too powerful for them, one wrong move people they loved could die.

"I hope the Uchiha won't be like us, mere puppets of the director."

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Naruto giggled as he drew yet another stick figure of his doctor and himself holding hands infront of a church, it was their wedding picture as the blonde called it.

Sasuke sat on the couch beside his patient and peered at their 'wedding picture', "Ne, Kitsune you know you really can't draw."

The cerulean eyed patient stuck hi tongue to the young doctor, "Don't tease Naruto Sasuke!!" he whined crawling to the Uchiha's lap and sitting there with his back pressed at Sasuke's chest. "Comfy!"

Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around the boy, he had allowed his feelings to tae over his thought. He'd help the blonde better and do everything he could to get the blonde out of the asylum. He would protect the angelic kitsune.

"Naruto, be careful about Sai okay? I feel something wrong with him."

The blonde kitsune glanced at the doctor, "Sai is good! Naruto knows! Sai and Naruto are friends..."

Sasuke sighed, it was hard to make him understand looks like he should take responsibility of protecting the blonde to his roomate. "Just be careful."

Naruto nodded his head and turned around to face the doctor, he wrapped his arms around the Uchiha face tucked under the doctor's chin. "Sasuke, promise Naruto you'll stay with him."

The Uchiha felt at arms around him tightened as the boy continued, "Don't leave Naruto like what mama and papa and Gaara did." Sasuke wrapped an arm around the blonde puling him closer while his other hand cup the Naruto's face and brought the boy to look at him. "I promise."

Sasuke leaned down and pressed his lips to the blonde kitsune's moistened lips, he licked the boy's bottom lips making Naruto moaned a little thus opening his mouth. The doctor's tongue delved in exploring the surprisingly sweet mouth of the cerulean eyed patient, it was pure heaven for both of them.

The couple was too involved with each other that they didn't noticed that the door was slightly open and a pair of eyes were watching them.

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Kailleh: Hehehehe cliffy!! Sorry for the fast scenes jump but its needed believe me... I want this to be angsty hehehe... well thank you for reading and please review! I started the sasunaru vampire ficcie please take a look of it too. Ja!


	8. The Main Act

Kailleh: Sorry for the very late update people. I just started working in a new hospital and still adjusting to my new work ward... sorry!! Yosh! Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing this little story I wrote. The story became something different from what I planned before but I think this is better... read and review minna!

P.s.: Oh yeah, I don't have a beta coz I don't want to trouble other pipz 'bout my works... and does anybody here have friendster account? Add me pleaz! My grammar and spelling suck... I know... Pizzawt!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto... but I own a sasunaru mug!! Want to see it?!

Title: The Adverse Effect

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

_**Unit VIII**_

_**The Main Act**_

_**(Caught In The Nest Of Snakes)**_

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

'I'll kill the next person to enter...'

"No! I'm a good person!"

'Rip their flesh...'

"I'm not a murderer!"

'Drink their blood...'

"NO!! NOOO!!"

'Kill them all!!'

"Stop!!"

The door opened, wide eyes stared at the person entering the dark room seemingly oblivious of the danger intent by the muscular man seated inside bound with ball and chain. "Let's go. Juugo, our master has a mission for us." the intruder smiled.

'KILL THEM ALL!!'

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Lips descended on tan neck sucking gently, a moan erupted from pink slightly swollen lips cerulean eyes fluttered closed. Hands gripping midnight black hair tighter pulling its owner closer to him, sweat glistened pale forehead as the heat from their body became more intense fire blazing through their veins of untainted devotion, love and lust.

"Sa-Sasuke..." Naruto gasped as he felt his doctor bit his neck gently, the Uchiha looked up eyes meeting each other their faces magnified until lips touched to perform a sensual dance only lovers knew. Sasuke nibbled on his patient's bottom lip asking for entry in which the blonde let him in without a trace of hesitation. Tongues danced caressing each other, Naruto sucked on the wet muscle intruding his willing mouth then gasped as he felt his doctor's hand rubbed the growing erection trapped in his pants.

Due to the lack of oxygen, Sasuke decided to pull his lips from the blonde, Naruto pouted on the lost which made the Uchiha chuckled, "Kitsune, your very impatient."

"Sasuke, I've been here in the asylum for five whole years and though my memories of the past are still blurs of pictures I know I'm aching for this type of intimacy. I want to be with you until everything doesn't matter for me anymore. Until I lose myself in your warmth."

If Sasuke heard Naruto talked like that few weeks ago he'd go insane but now that the beautiful cerulean eyed angel had been close to cure, he wasn't surprised at all. "Kitsune, I want to lose everything to you too." the doctor smirked with a lustful glint in his eyes, Naruto blushed then frowned. "We're thinking of two different ways of losing ourselves. Me, with all of that lovey-dovey things and you, with that perverted thoughts of yours."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked then his face lit up with a small smile. "I- I-"

"I love you too." Naruto whispered pulling his doctor's face to his again, lips touched moving with the melody only the doctor and his patient could hear.

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Sai moved as quietly as he could, his dark eyes cautious and he observed hi surrounding no one was at the corridors this time of night, everyone of the patients was asleep since they where given their nightly dose of sleeping pills. He stopped by a locked door and smiled, the patient took a lock picking clip hidden in his trouser and started to work on the lock. With a satisfied 'click' the door was opened, Sai entered the room and found the occupant soundly asleep on his bed. He walked closer to the bed and gripped the sheets, "We need to go."

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

That morning, the asylum seemed to have a very different feeling on it. Sasuke walked through the gate to the New Leaf Mental Asylum, upon entering he was welcomed by a frantic looking Umino Iruka, "Sensei?"

"Naruto... Naruto is missing!"

Onyx eyes widened, the young doctor felt fear gripped his whole body leaving a very sick feeling on the pit of his stomach. This couldn't be happening, "How did this happen! Kuso! How the hell did he disappear?!"

"Calm down Sasuke, we're on it now." Kakashi said as he approached them openly embracing his scarred lover in an assuring way, "The cameras in the asylum were hacked at 12 midnight last night and they begun working after 30 minutes, we believe that he didn't leave rather he's kidnapped between 12 and 12:30..."

"Who's fault is this? Orochimaru?!" Sasuke shouted, Iruka flinched at the venom on the other doctor's lips left as he uttered their director's name. The mismatched eyed doctor tightened on his lover, "We don't know but... Gaara is missing too."

And with that Sasuke stormed to the director's office with a plan of forcing answers out of the snake like man.

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself alone in a plain white room, the smell of intoxicating medicine filled his nostril it was sickening and the blonde patient felt dizzy. He was trapped in the wall, arms and legs shackled making Naruto feel like a prey to a very hungry predator.

"So, you are awake. Naruto-kun."

Cerulean eyes lifted to stare at the man approaching him, that face that filled his nightmare for the last five years... he knew him...

The snake.

"Orichimaru-ojiisan."

Orochimaru laughed on how the blonde called him, "Yes, my little ball of sunshine... so do you remember everything now? How your parents died? The deed?"

Naruto shivered, his eyes becoming blank as flashes of his blurry past became clearer. His father lying unconscious in the floor as the fire trapped them inside their house, how he was thrown to the window before his room was consumed by angry flames, the shouts of 'I love you' until silence sealed his parents lips forever and how he cried watching how he couldn't do anything to help the people he loved. "No... No! No! Papa! Mama!"

"So you do remember? Such selfishness to lock that memories of yours." Orochimaru laughed grabbing the blonde mop of hair and pulling it making Naruto looked up at him, the boys cerulean eyes were filled with tears. "Now, do you remember anything before the fire?"

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Naruto run excitedly to their house, extremely excited to show his mother that he got a perfect score on his math exam. Once inside their house he proceeded on running toward his parents room, he was about to enter when he heard angry shouts from the closed door.

"We're not even blood related!! How can my sister give you and your pathetic husband the deed to the hospital??"

"Yes, we are not blood related and I'm happy about that!! How can mother give you the hospital you'll ruin it!"

"Shut up bitch! Don't call my dead sister your mother! Your adopted!"

"Don't call my wife that!"

Naruto flinched when he heard a loud sound of something hitting the floor, the door busted open and the blonde boy felt chill down his spine as his godfather glared at him before pushing him out of the way. His father caught his fall and was about to follow the man when he heard Orochimaru called out.

"You'll pay for this... with your lives!"

Naruto felt himself being hugged from behind and found his mother kneeling behind him crying.

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Minato placed his wife and son on the bed, both were fast asleep it was only few hours before sunset and before Gaara arrived home from school. Orochimaru threatened their lives and the blonde man didn't know what he could do to protect his precious persons from the man's hands.

His mussing was cut short when his nose caught a scent of gasoline in the air, heart thumping faster he left the room and felt his head hit by something hard. He fell down and looked up at the man who hit him and found Orochimaru holding a baseball bat before losing his consciousness.

Orochimaru chuckled silently and left the house throwing a lit cigarette to the open window...

A loud explosion in the kitchen woke Kushina and Naruto up, the scent of burning woods surrounded them. The red headed doctor opened the door and found flames consuming their house and her husband sprawled on the floor unconscious. Kushina didn't cry, her face betraying any emotions she usually has as she uttered a single world. "Orochimaru."

Naruto cried as he tried to wake up his father, the smoke was soffucating and he felt himself growing drowsy. Kushina scooped her son to her arms, grabbing a orange fox plushie and putting it in secure of Naruto's arms she opened the window of their room. "I love you Naruto... and Gaara to... Your father and I love both of you very much..."

Naruto was confused and told his mother that he loved her too when he was thrown out of their house falling to the ground, with tear stained eyes he looked up at his mother who smiled warmly before she disappeared.

Naruto watched as their house, his home, turned to nothing but charcoals, dark and dirty charcoals. The boy cried until he felt his throat hurt from crying too much, his face laced dirtily with a mixture of his tears and burned dust that clung to his skin. The now orphaned child cried until there weren't any tears left in his dimming cerulean eyes, until the sound of siren reach his ears, until someone held him up...

Silence then came from the child. Not a single sound escaped his lips, eyes dulled with a mixture of pain, hatred and loneliness.

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

The blonde child was put in custody of his godfather, under the care of the asylum his mother owned as a patient. It started to be a post traumatic disorder, reoccurring dreams left the boy screaming at night and day, memories lost with the fire. His case worsen as Orochimmaru forced him to remember his past, abusing him to the extent that the poor boy couldn't move his body anymore until his existence became nothing, until he became totally lost in the mirage of his chaotic and abused mind.

Uzumaki Naruto, once a lively young boy became an unfeeling zombie in his own way...

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE KABUTO!!" Sasuke shouted holding the glasseyed secretary on his collar, the man just smirked at his worried state and pushed the doctor off him. "I don't know where he is Uchiha-san. And please stop accusing the director to have something to do with 'your' blonde's disappearance."

A fist came in contact to the secretary's face making him stumbled to the ground, "I know you're hiding him. Tell me where he is or I'll fucking kill you... slowly and painfully." the Uchiha threatened his dark eyes almost looking red in anger. Kabuto shivered at the eyes glaring at him, it showed that the doctor wasn't playing games with him. The doctor was serious.

"I can-can't tell you... He'll kill me too if I-I betray him." the secretary stuttered fear evident on him now, Sasuke kneeled before the fallen man and smirked, "So you're more scared on him killing you that what I can possibly do to you now ne? You'll regret taking my kitsune away from me."

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Gaara cursed not knowing what was happening to his brother, he shouldn't have left without Naruto. Lime eyes glanced over to his companion who was talking over the phone of that little 

room they were staying at, the man put the phone down and faced him, eyes troubled he said, "Uzumaki Naruto is missing."

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

"Come on Juugo, our master let us play with a new toy I've been wanting to get me hands with!" the man cackled loudly as they walked through the hallway, the other patients stared at them with fear glinting up their eyes. The large man behind him wasn't even listening as he mumbled to himself in quiet whispers, "Kill them..."

The man laughed at what his companion was mumbling about, "Yes, you can kill but let me play with it first." he grasped the bandage on his right hand and pulled it off revealing a healing gash of a single wound. "At last some excitement." he laughed again, his laughter making a maniacal sound driving the other people away from them.

"Rip their flesh."

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Kailleh: Yosh finish! Wait for the next chappie... BTW this story is under the category of angst and romance, I repeat ANGST!! So if you don't like this kind of story don't read it saying it's too angst-y for your taste and it's getting crappy because of it. Okie? Okie? And again please ignore my bad grammar and everything.

P.s.: For those reading Boku No Kyuketsuki I'll be posting a new chapter by next week so please be patient. I can't write as fast as before since my work schedule is toxic, I got lots of patients to take care everyday... so exhausting... Ja ne!


	9. Announcement

To my lovely readers,

I am indeed sorry for not updating my stories due to my inability to move on after what had happened with me and my precious one… it's like my inspiration left me all alone… I'm trying to write again, I'm trying in vain to start again… please be patient with me…

"Maybe if my heart stops beating… the pain will go away…"

-Kailleh


End file.
